Incubus in Youkai Academy
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: This story is the alternate path to Incubus no Konoha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. Dunno who owns them. Don't care. I don't make money from this fanfic.

This story will use A version of my Incubus Naruto from Incubus no Konoha. Different version, because even I don't yet know where all I'm going to take that Naruto. Heheh.

Sitting on a strange machine called a 'bus' was a long blond haired boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He had small oval glasses resting on his nose, and he was reading a book titled 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja. By Jiraiya of The Sannin.' He had on a green uniform, though it was modified to accomodate a blue sash with three white claw like tassles. Next to him was a backpack, in which he had some supplies, though not regular school supplies. He had heard of the school, and was only going as a formality. He was sure to be more educated on human affares than any of the monsters that were supposed to be in his new school. The bus driver was a creepy guy with a cigar that never seemed to diminish.

Naruto turned the page of his book, his tail peaking from the top of his pants, which he wore low at his hips so his tail wouldn't be harmed. He had the sash covering what would have been revealed. His sash moved as the bus stopped, coming up and pushing his glasses up a bit, said item glinting as they rose. "Be careful, Youkai Academy can be pretty scary." Naruto grinned, licking his lips as he stepped off the bus, "I can be pretty scary too, if I wanted to be." He hid his tail again and began dashing in the general direction he guessed the school was.

He guessed from the smell of other people and various school supplies, that he was nearing the school. However, before he could make it, he was suddenly bowled over by a bicycle. The rider was a pink haired girl with green eyes, what he guessed to be the girls uniform for Youkai Academy, and a strange but nice necklace attached to a choker around her neck. Naruto rubbed his head, his glasses crooked a bit on his face as the girl lied atop him, her bike off to the side. Naruto reached up to fix his glasses, blinking as the girl stared at him. He sweatdropped and waved at her, "Uh, hi." The girl jolted a bit, getting up and off of Naruto, giving a bow as Naruto stood, the girl helping him up. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm anemic and I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Moka." Naruto gave a bow, "Naruto, a pleasure to meet you."

Moka blushed prettily, smiling and looking at Naruto, "Are you a student at Youkai Academy too?" She asked, looking at Narutos uniform. The blond nodded, giving a small smile, "Yes. I'm new here though, it's my first day." Moka smiled, happy to have met a new friend, "Ah! Me too! Will you be my friend?" Naruto blinked, before nodded, giving a smile. "Sure, you'll be my friend too, right?" Moka nodded happily, glad at the concept of finally having a friend.

A little later, Naruto sat in class, rubbing his neck a bit in rememberance of when that cute pink haired girl he met earlier had bitten him when she found he was bleeding. She was a vampire, apparently, though Naruto didn't really mind. He was busy looking at the completely adorable teacher, a cat monster of some kind, at the front of the class, missing the entrance of his vampire friend from earlier. She saw him though, and a loud cry of his name caught his attention, as well as the rest of the class's. "Naruto-kun!" He looked at the girl, fixing his glasses, blinking. He gave a small smile, waving at the girl, who was told to take a seat, something she did gladly and by Naruto. The teacher spoke up then, "Okay class. As you know, this is a school for monsters." Naruto saw the girl infront of him flinch at that, she had black hair and eyes, but was wearing the boys school uniform for some reason.

"We are here to learn to coexist with humans, and to that end, you must stay in your human disguises at all times while in school, and you cannot tell anyone what you really are. Also, this is indeed a school for monsters, and humans don't know of its existance. Because of that, any human found here will be eliminated." A boy near the middle row spoke next, "Why don't we just kill the humans? And molest all the pretty girls." He licked his lips, and Naruto was disgusted, even though his kind basiclly lived off sex. At least his kind made the other person willing. Naruto spoke next, "Forgetting what the ass hole there said, doesn't it seem ass backwards to exclude humans if they're the ones you're trying to emulate? Having at least one actual human here would allow others to see what they do, and to an extent emulate it." The teachers tail swished excitedly at Narutos words, but her words rang true as well.

"That's true, but we have found that humans don't exactly have the the greatest understanding. They often fear what they don't understand, and try to destroy it. Us monsters are just something else they don't understand, and have tried to eliminate in the process. An entire race was exterminated by the humans several hundred years ago. Since then, the poor Succubi have been declining, since they no longer have the option to breed freely, and have to rely on chosen ones." Naruto blinked, tilting his head curiously, "What race was it?" The others in class were curious to, being a newer generation, and thus not knowing. "The race that was exterminated with such prejudice by the humans, was the brother race to the Succubi, the Incubi. Not a single one has been seen since they were killed, and the Succubi have been losing numbers since then, to humans and other monsters, and even to lack of childbirth."

Naruto seemed saddened at that, staying silent afterwards, not even paying attention to the looks he got from Moka and the girl infront of him. During the break however, Moka was quick to pull him off to a vending machine, where she bought a tomato juice drink. Naruto sat with her, and both noticed the black haired girl that sat infront of Naruto walking timidly up to them. "Um, hello, my name is Takane Aono... May I please sit with you?" Moka blinked, seeing a males uniform, but hearing quite a cute girl. Naruto smiled and patted the seat next to him, "Feel free." Takane smiled and let out a relieved breath, quickly seating herself next to Naruto. "Thank you, I was being stalked by some jerk..."

She didn't get to speak any further, as the boy from earlier who had suggested eating or molesting the humans walked up, a grin on his face. "Ah, here you are! And Akashiya Moka too! Why don't you two ditch the pipsqueak and go out with a real monster. I promise to treat you good." He gave a perverted grin, but his grin fell to anger as Moka spoke, "No thank you, I'm quite comfortable where I am." The boy growled, the sound drawing others attention. Soon, there was a small crowd watching to see what was happening. "You bitch!" He raised a hand to strike at Moka, but as he went to throw it, it felt like he hit a brick wall or something. Standing before him was the blond boy he had called a pipsqueak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it." The boy growled, "My name is Saizo, and YOU remember it while you're in hell!" He punched with his other had, which Naruto also caught.

"As you wish. Here is a little something I learned from my grandmother. Feel Honored." He cocked a fist back, before rocking it forward and into Saizos gut. The boys eyes widened and he coughed up saliva as he was sent rocketing back through the air and over the crowd. Everyones eyes were wide, impressed with Narutos strength. Naruto turned his gaze onto the surrounding crowd, "And let this be a lesson to all of you. Don't prey upon the unwilling! It's one thing to have an at least somewhat willing target, but a completely unwilling target of your lusts is a big no no!" He grinned, lifting his glasses a bit with his next look, unknowingly undoing the charm on a few boys that had been set there a while ago. "So be good, okay?" He shattered the previous charm on some of the boys actually, and managed to set a charm of sorts on all the girls watching. It didn't really last, however, as he put his glasses back on.

Naruto turned back to Moka and Takane, both of whom were blushing lightly. "I'll see you girls later, and Takane-chan, feel free to hang out with me and Moka-chan any time you want. Kay?" The girl nodded, and Naruto left them swiftly, off to class again, he had math this period. Turns out, his teacher was very sexy, and enjoyed math a little to much it seemed. Naruto actually found it hard to pay attention to the lesson, because the woman flaunted so obviously. None of the females in his home were like that, so even though he was an Incubus, he wasn't really prepared for such a woman. This got him her attention, "Excuse me, I don't think you're paying attention to Kagome-senseis lesson! Please stay after for detention." Naruto blushed a little, scratching his cheek.

After class, in the forest having a conversation with Takane, Moka and said other girl were laughing as they talked. Naruto was in Detention at this time, learning that Kagome-sensei was a Lamia, and quickly 'teaching' her when she tried to force knowledge upon him. Suffice to say, instead of being taught math, Naruto gave his math sensei a private lesson in ecstasy. It didn't take that long however, and a loud cry made Naruto lift his head from the already dazed womans crotch. "Well Kagome-sensei, seems I have to go now. Maybe I'll give you another lesson next time~." He licked his lips and stood, dusting himself off as he left in a swirl of leaves and wind.

Moka was out in the forest with Takane, as stated earlier, but they were now under assault by Saizo again. It seemed the brute thought he could get at them easier now with Naruto not with them. It wasn't to be the boys day, because Naruto appeared just as he was about to lay a hand on Takane. Naruto grabbed his wrist and threw him against a tree. The boy groaned, getting up with an angry growl, "You little bastard! Let me show you what happenes when I get angry!" He began changing then, growing larger, grotesque. "I'm an Ogre! Reap what you sew!" He brought his hand down on Naruto, who blocked it with seeming ease. "You don't get it do you." It was a rhetorical question.

Naruto threw the man into yet another tree, making him growl. With a surprise attack when Narutos back was turned to check on Moka and Takane, Saizo sent the boy into a tree himself. It was when he tried to get at Moka again that he realized something. "Eh? Where's your rosario?" Moka gasped and was enveloped in a glow, a humungous aura radiating from her changing body. Her breasts grew, her butt got plumper, her hips widened a bit. The most startling change however, was that her hair turned silver and her eyes turned blood red with jagged slit pupils. Just as well, her fangs were peaking past her lips. She glared at Saizo, who had a hold of her tie, making the boy tremble.

"That silver hair, those red eyes, this monstrous aura! The legendary S-class monster, Vampire!" Moka smirked, Saizo copying her, "S-so what if your that monster! I'll still take you!" He lunged, but was kicked through a few trees by the new Moka, just as Naruto was climbing from his own tree, holding the girls rosario. The only thing missing was his glasses. He had his eyes closed because of that, and wasn't looking when the new Moka walked up to him, a slight sway in her hips. "Open your eyes, look at me." Naruto shook his head, "I can't control my eyes, if I don't have my glasses, I might end up charming you. My eyes always work better on females." Moka scowled at that, and she grabbed a fistful of Narutos blonde hair. "Open your eyes. Now." Naruto whimpered slightly, as the girl didn't exactly hold back.

The blond Incubus did as told, opening his eyes, though he didn't look the new Moka in the eyes. Takane came up then, wondering why the new Moka was being so rough with Naruto. Moka looked at Naruto, "What are you? You helped me, and I won't forget it, but I don't like being in debt. Especially to those weaker than me." Naruto did look up at her then, and a blush instantly found its way onto her face. "Hey, I said I don't know how to control it, never said anything about not knowing how to make it stronger. That feeling you feel now, rising up to your chest, then bubbling down between your legs... It's wonderful isn't it? Would you like to feel more?" His eyes seemed to glow, the influence leaking out to effect Takane, who wasn't even looking him in the eyes. The girl had fallen to her knees, a hand thrust down the front of her pants, her fingers working furiously.

Inner Moka struggled with herself for a moment, her pride not letting her mimic Takane, but also not letting her completely submit to the boy infront of her. Her eyes widened, when a tail protruded from behind the boy, ending in a pointed heart shape. She physically wrenched herself into taking a step back when six wings showed on his back, tearing from his shirt and blazer. She let out a gasp, when Narutos horns appeared, and he took a step forward. "You won't be in debt to someone weaker than you? I don't need my special ability to make you feel like this~. I'll let you go today, but if you ever wish to feel like this again, though without all the resistance you are no doubt feeling now." He got in her personal space, her body heating up to an inferno by now, and when he placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes rolled up a bit, her knees shaking and a sweet smelling fluid leaking down her thighs. "This goes for you... The other you... And even poor Takane over there... If you ever want to feel even better than you do now... Simply come to my room whenever I'm there. I'll take care of you~."

He snapped the Rosario back onto Mokas little chain thing, letting the girl drop, before going to Takane and caressing her cheek. She did basically the same as Moka, but on a much greater scale, her whole body shaking. It seemed she was quite a gusher. He began to quickly search for his glasses, finding them unharmed, surprisingly, next to the tree he had been punched into. As soon as he put them on, he turned to find Saizo staring at him wide eyed. He grinned and fixed his glasses with a single finger, before pointing it at Saizo. "You... Go away from me now, and forget what you saw." He looked Saizo in the eyes, and even with his glasses on, as soon as he made eye contact, Naruto spoke, "**Genjutsu.**" The Ogre boy dropped, his eyes rolling back as well.

Naruto took only Takane and Moka to the infirmery afterwards, leaving Saizo where he was, lest he ruin his genjutsu. "I apologize, Nurse-san, it seems my friends collapsed. I lost my glasses and they didn't listen when I told them I shouldn't look at them without them." The nurse was blushing heavily as she saw the condition of the girls now laying on infirmery beds. Naruto laughed lightly, his sash raising and caressing the womans cheek as he crossed his arms, "They should wake up soon. No worries." He chuckled and left, his tail swaying behind him. The nurses eyes widened, her face aflame still, "It couldn't be..."

Naruto woke the next day, and took a shower so he'd be nice and clean from yesterdays activities. He had fixed his clothes the other day, before going to sleep, so he was able to wear those. He went out today though, and found that damn near all of the boys were crowding around a single girl, who was wearing a yellow sweater over her uniform to contain her apparently massive mamaries. She had blue hair and purple eyes, Naruto simply scratched his cheek as he saw her, looking around to find Moka. He missed the girl glaring at him when he looked away, and even more when he found Moka and greeted the girl jovially. She blushed ofcourse, and had a hard time looking him the eye, but she greeted him just fine.

Takane however, hid behind Moka, unable to remove the blush from her face, unable to speak to Naruto, and unable to even look at him without blushing. Naruto smiled and quickly captured the girl so she couldn't escape, getting a squeak from the girl that Naruto found simply adorable. "Your reaction is completely normal Takane-chan, you saw what I am. It's only natural that you'd act like you did when I didn't have my glasses on. Plus, I was making the effect stronger to completely overpower Mokas inner self. Don't feel bad." He patted the girl on the head, and she nodded, "F-fine..." Naruto patted her head again, "That's a good girl. Now, what say you we go to class?" He asked his two companions, putting an arm around either girls waist, drawing blushes from them as they started walking.

Naturally this drew stares from both males and females, who looked jealously at the trio. Again, this drew the ire of the blue haired girl from earlier, and she made a vow, that vow was to steal Naruto from the two girls, but mostly from Moka, who was stealing her man slaves. Not that the girl neccessarily knew she was doing so, but that was besides the point, she was still doing it. She had to be stopped, for the continuation of her line. The blue haired girl made a silent declaration, "I'll steal that boy, and entrap him forever! Who knows, maybe he'll be my chosen mate. Just you watch Moka Akashiya! I'll steal that man or my name isn't Kurumu Kurono!" The way she wiggled with her declaration obviously drew stares, and she was quick to flaunt herself for the boys she had charmed already.

So it came to be, that after class that day, Naruto found himself walking without one of his friends beside him. His sash came up to his chin in thought, and he crossed his arms. It was as he was doing this, that he heard a noise off the path, sounding like a girl in need of help. Being the person he was, and the fact that being an Inubus somewhat perverted him, he zipped off to help the obviously female person calling for it. When he got there, it was the girl from earlier, that blue haired one that was surrounded by a contingent of boys. He was a little put off that he was probably another she was to add to her collection, but he decided it was a fair trade. After all, she would soon find he was no ones collectible, unless that one was a super sexy woman with a mean streak in the bedroom and a wealth that let her buy all the 'tools' she needed, including but not limited too: Whipped cream, frosting, cherries, strawberries, various flavored and durable condoms, etc.

Anyway, he walked up to the girl, giving her a good once over. Once he got a good look, he realized, her breasts weren't as big as her sweater made them seem, but they were pretty big for a girl her age. The look he gave him then and there made him suspicious about what she was, because it seemed to him that she was trying to charm him. Well he was an Incubus, so it didn't work, obviously. He did however get to have the girl press her chest to his arm as he escorted her to the infirmery. They ran into Moka on the way there, and the girl tried to start something that she really didn't want to start, she just didn't know it yet. She had looked him in the eye, and tried to charm him again, to turn him against Moka. That didn't exactly work out as planned.

In the end, the girl tried to harm Moka, and Inner was released, who gave Kurumu a beat down and would have torn of the girls wings had Naruto not interfered. "You protect this girl? Do you prefer her over me?" She seemed a smidge defensive, and that put Naruto on edge a bit. "I don't truthfully prefer anyone over anybody. But it's going to far to rip someones wings off, this coming from someone who has wings himself. It isn't pleasant, especially because she can't grow hers back. Do I need to take of my glasses?" Inner Moka took an involuntary step back. And Naruto smiled, "Good girl." Inner Moka snarled, and launched at him, actually surprising him with her speed, as it was easily mid Jounin.

He was punched in the stomach, and it seemed that Moka had to visibly stop herself from aiming at his face. He unfurled his wings to stop himself midair, making it seem as if he was standing on the air. His tail and horns came out as well, and Kurumu, who was on the ground, looked up at him in shock, a single word coming from her lips, "I-Incubus..." Naruto glanced at her, before smiling down at Inner Moka. He had snatched up her Rosario, and pocketed it, so she couldn't change back quite yet. "I won't take my glasses off for this, but don't blink Moka, I'm a bit into overkill." He raised a hand, a dark energy gathering at it in a sinister crimson color. The amount of energy made the eyes of every female in the clearing below widen. Inner Moka felt herself getting wet at such a display of power. Takane and Kurumu fled.

"**Cero.**"

A giant blast of energy shot from Narutos hand at Inner Moka, though he had made sure it was more a show of power than concentrated force, so it wouldn't hurt her too much. He looked down as the blast landed, finding Inner Moka knocked flat on the ground, her clothing shredded by Narutos attack. His eye for detail showed her still breathing, shown by the slow rise and fall of her now bare chest. He also idely noticed that her nipples were stiff, and he grinned, because he smelled her arousal as she rose to a sitting position. "My body screams for me to take you..." Naruto waved a finger and tsk'ed at the girl, winking, his sash coming up to touch her cheek. "But that's not your place at the moment. I am now rescinding your choice to come to me. Your first time with me, will now be given to your other self. After she lays with me; when next you are out after that time, I will come to you. Until then however," He snapped her rosario back onto its chain, "Sleep well."

Her body changed and Naruto was quick to place his jacket over her form. He found Takane and Kurumu standing off just outside the blast radias. "I'm taking her to the infirmery, I made sure the damage was all superficial, so there's no need to worry." He couldn't have been so wrong. He now had a Succubus after his affections, with the promise that her entire family would know of the return of the Incubi. While he wasn't adverse to the idea of being mobbed by horny demon women, he was to the idea of them all wanting children. He wasn't going to just father a child and then leave it. He had to take precautionary measures soon.

He shook away his thoughts when he arrived at the infirmery, the nurse giving him an odd look. "This one is my fault too. My apologies." The nurse waved him off, a small blush on her face, "No problem kid, but seriously, you gotta stop bringing me girls in this condition." Naruto raised an eyebrow, a mischeavous smile on his face, "You want I should bring you males in this condition?" The nurse blinked, before a nosebleed found its way onto the womans face, "I would pay to see that..." Naruto laughed lightly, holding Kurumu off from him as the girl tried to molest him.

"I have no doubt that many girls would. Hey, do you know where I can find a publisher? There's a book I'd like to have published." The nurse looked at him, before blinking and wiping away her nosebleed, "Well, I think you'd have to speak to the headmaster about that, the nearest monster publisher is in the tengu dimension." Naruto nodded, a hand to his chin. "Okay, well, I can't promise this'll be the last time, but I can promise to at least try to limit the amount of visits we make." The nurse sweatdropped, "Would it be possible to have a first hand demonstration of how you get them like this?" Naruto sweatdropped this time, "If I did, then who would treat you?"

The nurse sighed, looking a tad downtrodden, "Oh well, guess it was worth a try." Naruto nodded, giving the woman a small smile. As he passed her though, he slipped a note in her pocket that he made sure she felt but couldn't react to before he exited the infirmery with Takane and Kurumu. The nurse looked after him while reaching into her pocket, taking out the note as he left her view. "Come to my room tonight... huh. Alright then, looks like I'm getting that itch scratched by the new stud... God I'm sick, but who cares if I'm a teacher, I'm a woman too damnit. I aint gettin any younger... My species on the brink of destruction... I'm surprised I'm not in some zoo."

While the nurse was muttering to herself about both her species, the Gargoyles, and the night she was going to have tonight, Naruto was escorting Kurumu and Takane to their rooms. When he dropped Kurumu off, she had tried to pull him in with her for some 'coffee.' He had declined for the moment, because he seriously doubted she had condoms, and with his potency, they were most assureadly needed. He quickly booked it with Takane, accepting her offer when she invited him in to try her cake recipe. She wasn't a terrible cook, but she wasn't good either, though she was getting better, as this cake actually tasted edible. The last one was bit raw, and the one before that was very dry. This time the cake was enjoyable at least, and Takane ate some with him, saving a slice for both Kurumu and Moka. It helped that it was chocolate, as it was indeed a proven fact that all girls liked chocolate, even monsters.

That night, Naruto did indeed recieve a visit from the nurse, one Raven Nightwing. The last name was actually the name of her clan. He sexed the woman up pretty good, so much so that she ended up crashing in his room, unable to even stand because she was so sore, but in a good way. Naruto stayed in bed that day too, missing school that day because the nurse was trying to convince Naruto to impregnate her, her monthly egg laying cycle coming up. Naruto was reluctant, stating that he refused to father a child he wasn't going to care for. Raven told him he didn't have to abandon the child, because when she layed her egg, it would be sent to her clans hatchery. "My clan hatches all our eggs together, though nowadays our hatchery is a little dusty. Slowly but surely my clan is dying, and if I'm right about what you are, you can successfully breed with me."

Naruto sighed, before smiling and nuzzling the woman. "Fine. I do wanna know what you decide to name the kid when it's born though. I want that much, and I'll pay for the schooling, too. Whatever you need." Raven was flattered, being doted on and she wasn't even pregnant yet. That changed though, and the rest of that entire day, Naruto fucked the Gargoyles brains out, leaving her bloated with his cum in all her holes, and leaving her bathed in it as well. Suffice to say, she wouldn't leave the room not pregnant. Naruto was surprised though, as that very same night, Raven layed not one, but three furtalized eggs. "Thank you. You have no idea what you have done for me, and my clan." She fucked him again, till late at night when both fell asleep nestling the eggs.

Naruto woke up the next morning alone, and learned that the nurse had left the school, resigning and leaving a few hours earlier.

Okie dokie! Bit of a solemn ending for the first chapter, introduction and subsequent exit, of an original character. Raven Nightwing, feel free to use her as you like. Need a description? I'll give you a short one.

Name: Raven Nightwing

Age: 31

Species: Gargoyle

Standing at six feet even, she has long raven black hair, and pink eyes. She has lush D-cup breasts, fairly wide hips, a plump butt, and her legs are a bit longer than normal. Raven has fair skin, and her uniform consists of a traditional light pink nurses outfit that cuts off at mid thigh, and a little nurses hat with a big red cross on it, with bat wings on either side and a tail curling around the bottom of the cross.

That's just her human disguise. I dunno about her monster form, think like the ones from the show Gargoyles.

Sorry about the no lemons this chapter, you'd somewhat expect it with an Incubus Naruto, huh? Oh well, maybe next chapter hm? Now for some fun! Send me your original characters, and I'll try to work one into the story. I'll choose about... Two. Who knows? maybe I'll get twins from someone, hm? And just for fun, not only will I throw the two winners into a chapter or more, as a treat for all you readers; I'll throw in another original character of my own next chapter. Maybe two if I get a request for more than one.

For requests! I have many original characters locked up currently in my twisted little mind. I have futanari, loli-esque (Look loli, but not), furry, crossdresser, etc. I like my characters like I like my stories. I like all types, Futanari, Loli, loli-esque, furry, yaoi, yuri, etc. This may not make sense, but that's good! I don't make sense sometimes.

See ya later Space-Cowboy.~


End file.
